Une surprise pour un chaton
by Sandy Moon
Summary: En ce jour particulier, Adrien n'a pas vraiment pas le moral. Mais Marinette est bien décidée à lui faire oublier tout cela en préparant une petite surprise dont elle seule a le secret ... Réponse au défi 23 de Crazy Av sur le thème Escapade ! Suite de "Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Et hop, voici le 7e défi (oui, déjà). Comme d'habitude, il s'agit d'une suite à ma série, la suite de "Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir". Mais à nouveau, il n'est pas nécessaire (normalement, oupsi) d'avoir lu pour comprendre, même si maintenant que j'en suis à un stade avancé, cela aide beaucoup. **

**Cette fois-ci, Crazy Av a donné pour thème Escapade... Voyons si je respecte cela :)**

 **Aussi, sachez que je suis en train de regrouper tous mes récits Miraculous (donc les défis/suite) dans un seul et même document ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Adrien ce qu'il aurait souhaité le plus au monde aujourd'hui, cela aurait été tout simplement de passer une journée tranquille.

Ce soir, il allait défiler pour la première fois sur un podium en compagnie d'autres mannequins, hommes et femmes, à l'occasion d'une collaboration entre la maison Agreste et un grand couturier. Ses journées au lycée étaient déjà bien chargées avec tous les contrôles prévus par ses professeurs, ses cours de chinois, le piano qu'il travaillait ardemment, et l'escrime dont il commençait à se lasser. Sans oublier les devoirs de Chat Noir qui pouvaient l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et/ou de la nuit. Et non sans mettre de côté le peu de vie sociale qu'il tentait de conserver. Ni délaisser sa petite-amie. En sachant que, dès le début, Gabriel Agreste lui avait affirmé ne pas être contre le fait qu'il ait une vie sentimentale ; il avait été clair sur le fait de ne pas oublier ses responsabilités. Puisque son père ne lui avait rien reproché jusque-là, Adrien en avait déduit qu'il faisait toujours de l'excellent travail.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'avoir la possibilité de se reposer, de passer le plus de temps possible avec Marinette. Mais les tourtereaux n'ont pu saisir cette chance pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Celles-ci coïncidaient avec leur « moisniversaire » des cinq mois, et ils avaient prévu quelques sorties ensemble. C'était sans compter sur la préparation du défilé qui avait, à leur désespoir, occupé tout le temps d'Adrien. A peine avait-il pu voir Marinette trois fois durant les deux semaines de vacances – en dehors des missions de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Au moins, depuis que les cours avaient repris, ils pouvaient se voir tous les jours en classe... Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de défiler ce soir, Adrien avait invité sa petite-amie à y assister, pensant d'un côté que cela lui ferait plaisir de côtoyer de plus près le milieu de la mode qui la passionne, et d'un autre que cela le motiverait, lui, à bien faire son travail une fois de plus.

Oui, Adrien avait imaginé une toute autre journée pour fêter son anniversaire.

Pour commencer, il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, se réveillant d'une humeur grincheuse, à tel point qu'il avait répondu froidement à Plagg quand ce dernier avait réclamé un énième morceau de fromage – "le plus fabuleux possible pour fêter son anniversaire", selon ses dires. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner en solitaire, et seule Nathalie lui avait souhaité en personne un bon anniversaire. « _Seize ans, cela se fête._ » avait-elle dit de manière neutre. Adrien lui aurait répondu « Pas comme ça. » s'il s'était écouté, mais il s'était ravisé juste à temps. Le début de la matinée avait fini de l'achever au moment où il sortit de la maison et qu'il gela sur place pour cause de températures très automnales.

Heureusement pour lui, un rayon de soleil dissipa ses horribles nuages quand il arriva en classe. Tous ses camarades vinrent lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, ayant même préparé une grande carte avec un petit mot de la part de chacun. Pour tous, il était un des gars les plus sympathiques du lycée, même pour les nouveaux élèves qu'il avait rencontré à la rentrée de septembre. Cette attention lui fit chaud au cœur. Nino vint le saluer dignement et lui promit d'organiser la meilleure fête de l'histoire le week-end prochain. Mais alors qu'Adrien se demanda où était Marinette, Alya lui assura qu'elle était _encore_ en retard mais « qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. » Perplexe, Adrien fut par la suite surpris par Chloé. Cette dernière n'était pas dans la même classe que les quatre amis, mais elle avait tenu à faire savoir à Adrien qu'elle lui avait trouvé un cadeau des plus onéreux.

Et quelques minutes après, il avait senti une présence dans son dos et entendu le « Coucou » le plus adorable de l'univers. Dès qu'il se retourna, il embrassa rapidement Marinette, ne souhaitant pas que l'attention déjà portée sur eux ne décuple – après tout, à peu près tout le lycée était au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, la faute à Chloé qui en avait parlé très ouvertement à tout le monde. Adrien mit de côté se mauvaise humeur matinale sitôt que Marinette lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. La surprise le gagna ensuite quand elle lui tendit une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier argenté. Il la remercia chaleureusement d'un grand sourire, avant de l'entraîner dans un coin de la salle de classe pour ouvrir son cadeau. Après avoir déchiré le papier cadeau, sous l'œil complètement excité et impatient de Marinette, Adrien sortit une paire de moufles bleu turquoise de la boite. Il devina la malice de son amoureuse puisqu'il s'était plaint plus d'une fois d'avoir froid aux mains.

– Je les ai faites moi-même, et elles sont assorties à l'écharpe que je t'ai offert l'année dernière, a-t-elle avoué en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il y avait bien des semaines qu'Adrien avait découvert le secret caché sous le cadeau de son père pour ses quinze ans. Il s'amusa du fait qu'elle avait fait correspondre ses deux cadeaux, et trouva cela encore plus mignon.

Leur petit moment à deux fut vite interrompu quand le premier professeur entra en classe, annonçant le début de cette épuisante journée pour Adrien.

* * *

Finissant les cours à 17 heures 30, il avait été décidé par Gabriel Agreste que le chauffeur d'Adrien viendrait directement le chercher au lycée. Adrien était justement en train de se démener pour convaincre son chauffeur d'attendre quelques minutes encore. Il attendait tout simplement Marinette, partie se changer aux toilettes. En effet, bien qu'elle soit venue habillée "comme tous les jours" au lycée, elle avait tenu à assister au défilé d'Adrien avec des vêtements qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même. Son amoureux devait donc subir ce supplice que de l'attendre. Alors que le Gorille commençait véritablement à perdre patience, Marinette choisit cet instant pour revenir et prévenir Adrien qu'elle était prête pour le départ. Un forme rouge écarlate passa devant les yeux du jeune homme, et entra dans la voiture avant qu'il ne la suive et que le chauffeur démarre à toute vitesse.

– Désolée d'avoir mis du temps, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai eu un petit problème de t-shirt à l'envers et je n'arrivais pas à le remettre correctement !

– Ce n'est pas grave, on ne sera pas en retard, loin de là... Tu es vraiment très jolie, ajouta-t-il après avoir hésité.

Il avait hésité tout simplement parce qu'il était quelque peu gêné de dire une chose aussi personnelle à Marinette alors que le chauffeur pouvait entendre toute leur conversation. Mais Adrien avait choisi, pour cette fois, de ne pas en tenir compte. Tant que la conversation ne débouchait sur rien de trop personnel, ils étaient libres de discuter – et puis ce n'est pas comme si le Gorille prêterait une attention toute particulière à leur échange.

Au-delà de son hésitation, il avait été amplement sincère. Marinette était particulièrement belle selon lui. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les efforts, certainement pour montrer à son père – car oui la rencontre serait inévitable – qu'elle avait du style et du talent. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que la tenue qu'elle portait avait été en grande partie confectionnée par elle-même, et cela rajoutait beaucoup à son charme naturel. Marinette avait revêtu un pull marinière à manches longues, et Adrien ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était bien plus près du corps que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter... Une jupe rouge vif vint contraster avec le haut. Sa tête était surplombée d'un béret assorti à la jupe, et une paire de collant noir vint compléter le tout. Avec ce look, Marinette aurait pu passer pour une étudiante en art ou en école de design sans problème. Et pourtant, le style de ses créations ressortait comme jamais aux yeux d'Adrien. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de feuilleter le carnet de croquis de Marinette, et à bien y réfléchir, il était sûr et certain d'avoir aperçu cette tenue dessinée au crayon sur l'une des pages.

Son amoureuse s'était parfaitement mise dans l'ambiance d'un défilé, alors que lui-même n'était clairement pas prêt. Non pas qu'il avait peur du ridicule ou de tomber sur scène. Non, il n'en avait juste pas l'envie. Cet état de détresse se lisait facilement sur son visage, et Marinette tenta, le temps du trajet de lui redonner le sourire. Chose qui n'était pas très compliquée lorsque elle-même souriait.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le Grand Palais environ quinze minutes plus tard. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais la lumière des éclairages se reflétant sur le toit de verre donnait l'impression que le bâtiment brillait de mille feux. Marinette n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter ce lieu, et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa mine déconfite, admirative de la beauté du lieu. Le chauffeur partit garer la voiture, laissant le couple libre d'explorer le monument. Adrien prit la main de Marinette, l'entraînant petit à petit sur le chemin.

– C'est vraiment ici que le défilé aura lieu ? demanda Marinette plus pour avoir confirmation que pour le savoir réellement.

– Oui, je sais c'est impressionnant. Mais ça va être énervant avec tous les spots de lumières. Comme il fait nuit, de nombreux éclairages ont été installés à l'intérieur pour bien voir les mannequins... Sauf que la lumière est dirigée pile vers nous, et j'ai peur d'être aveuglé au moment de défiler.

– Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. Pense à ta super-vision nocturne quand tu te transformes !

Bien évidemment, Marinette avait au préalable vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de révéler cette information.

– Vision nocturne, justement. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait avec une lumière trop vive.

– Ça ne t'enchante toujours pas de le faire ? se soucie-t-elle, désappointée.

– J'aurais préféré que ce soit un autre jour. Je voulais simplement passer une journée tranquille. On aurait pu faire un truc ce soir. Un restaurant, un cinéma, peu importe... Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton. On se rattrapera à ton prochain anniversaire, le rassura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Merci. Viens, je vais te montrer les loges, après tu pourras aller t'installer.

– Heureusement que tu m'as donné un badge VIP. Je me sens très privilégiée !

– Il t'en fallait un pour pouvoir me suivre et avoir une place d'honneur. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué à obtenir. Je crois que c'est par là...

Adrien entraîna Marinette vers le fond du palais où avaient été installées les loges des mannequins. Ils parcoururent tout en long le décor en fer forgé tinté de vert avant d'arriver à destination. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes – les autres modèles, et quelques personnes de l'équipe technique. Tous saluèrent Adrien quand il passa, et il le leur rendit poliment. Ils parcoururent le dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver dans la loge privée d'Adrien.

– Tu as une loge pour toi tout seul ? s'étonna Marinette.

– Parfois, ça aide d'être le fils du créateur, ironisa-t-il pour lui répondre.

Marinette laissa tomber ses affaires au sol, mais lâcha sans le faire exprès son petit sac où Tikki était cachée. Cette dernière, ayant senti la chute arriver, s'était rapidement échappée de sa cachette.

– Marinette, fais plus attention ! Un peu plus, et je me serai retrouvée écrasée.

– Désolée, Tikki, pas ma faute si j'avais trop de trucs en main, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

– Franchement, tous ces vêtements sont d'une horreur.

Comme à son habitude, Plagg s'était permis d'intervenir sans manifester sa présence. Tikki et les amoureux sursautèrent en l'entendant parler, comprenant qu'il s'était échappé du sac de cours d'Adrien.

– Plagg, préviens la prochaine fois, le sermonna Adrien.

– Voyons, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais être habitué. Et il y a des sujets plus importants, comme ces horreurs que tu vas porter, dit Plagg en se dirigeant vers le portant où reposaient les tenues en question.

– Peut-être qu'ils ne sont juste pas au goût des kwamis, tenta de défendre Marinette en allant elle-même inspecter les vêtements.

– Non, moi je trouve tout ça plutôt bien. C'est juste Plagg qui a du mauvais goût, tacla Tikki, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale dont Plagg n'était pas fier d'être le centre.

Visiblement vexé, Plagg décida de repartir bouder dans le sac d'Adrien. Il fut rapidement suivi par Tikki, après que celle-ci ait levé les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son ami. Après avoir déclaré que « Plagg ne changerait jamais », Marinette retourna à la contemplation des différentes tenues sur le portant. Elle n'hésita pas à les toucher, les regarder dans le détail. Adrien ne l'en empêcha pas. Au contraire, cela lui remontait le moral de voir qu'elle prenait plaisir à être ici. Il se rapprocha discrètement derrière elle avant de délicatement enlacer sa taille, et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit Marinette sursauter légèrement à cause de la surprise, avant qu'elle ne se détente complètement.

– Tu... Tu vas vraiment porter tout ça ? interrogea-t-elle un peu désorientée.

– Non. Je ne porterai que dix des tenus que tu vois. Les autres sont pour d'autres personnes. Il ne devait pas y avoir assez de place dans leur loge.

– Tu auras le temps de te changer, au moins ?!

– Je vais faire avec, la rassura-t-il en resserrant leur étreinte. Les autres ont de la chance ; ils ne passent que deux fois.

– Ce n'est pas juste, s'indigna Marinette. Pourquoi tu devrais en faire plus que les autres...

– On peut dire que, sur ce plan-là, ce n'est pas une chance d'être le fils du créateur et égérie de sa marque.

Marinette souffla, visiblement agacée que Gabriel Agreste en demande trop à son fils.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Que tu passes deux ou dix fois, je suis sure que tu seras parfait, Adrien, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

– N'essaye surtout pas de me déconcentrer pendant que je passe, la mit-il en garde, une pointe de malice illuminant ses yeux.

– Moi ? Jamais, voyons. Mais je pourrais bien déconcentrer les autres mannequins, histoire d'être sure que tu seras le meilleur.

– C'est une idée assez tentante, mais ils sont tous très sympa. Donc, oublie ton idée lumineuse.

Alors que Marinette prit un air faussement boudeur, Adrien saisit sa première chance de la soirée et l'embrassa. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité, il lui fallait toute la bonne volonté du monde pour résister à l'appel des lèvres de son amoureuse. Surtout quand elle-même le regardait intensément et que la même envie de l'embrasser se lisait sur son visage.

Tous les deux étaient si concentrés sur leur échange qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Tikki avait repris place dans le sac de Marinette. L'inattention sur ce point pouvait être excusable...

Mais pas la suivante.

À l'entente d'un bruit sourd d'une main frappant assez fort contre la porte, Adrien et Marinette se séparèrent aussitôt et, par réflexe, adoptèrent une attitude « normale » : Adrien s'était placé devant la penderie, faisant mine de trier les vêtements, et Marinette s'était déplacée non loin de lui pour le regarder. Tout ceci en une seconde à peine avant qu'Adrien ne dise à la personne d'entrer.

Et avant que Gabriel Agreste ne débarque dans la pièce en compagnie de son assistance Nathalie Sancœur, et que les deux adolescents ne se figent sur place.

– Adrien, j'espère bien que tu es prêt. Nous commençons dans une demi-heure, à peine, fit remarquer le styliste, bras croisés dans le dos et l'air sévère.

– Oui, père. J'allais enfiler la première tenue. Et puis de toute façon, ce sont les femmes qui défilent en premier.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre du retard. Ce défilé est vraiment important. Tout se doit d'être parfait.

Adrien nota la signification pour son père du terme « important ». Le défilé l'était. Son anniversaire, non.

Alors qu'Adrien retenait la rage contenue en lui de s'exprimer, il remarqua que son père semblait enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Marinette dans la pièce. Après un aller-retour du regard entre eux, il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus surpris. Certes, il s'était préparé à une possible rencontre entre sa petite-amie et son paternel ce soir... Mais certainement pas maintenant ! Adrien prit alors l'initiative et vint aux côtés de Marinette. Il valait mieux qu'il parle à sa place ; vu son état, elle serait bien incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement... Comme quand elle essayait de lui adresser la parole au collège.

– Père, permettez-moi que de vous présenter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dit-il en passant une main dans son dos, espérant la rassurer.

– Euh... Je suis enchantée, monsieur Agreste, réussit-elle à dire en souriant. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés auparavant, mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle comme Adrien maudirent cette phrase de trop. Certainement le stresse et la surprise qui l'avaient fait parler plus que nécessaire.

Gabriel Agreste scruta la jeune fille de haut en bas de son regard perçant, semblant juger la moindre parcelle de son âme. Juger... C'était tout ce qu'Adrien ne voulait pas : que son père la juge trop vite et déclare qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais à la grande surprise du garçon, la seule phrase que son père prononça à son encontre fut :

– Je suis enchanté, moi aussi. J'espère pouvoir davantage vous connaître à l'avenir.

Dire qu'Adrien et Marinette étaient choqués d'une telle déclaration était un bel euphémisme. Même si le ton employé par le créateur n'était pas des plus réjouissants, les mots étaient là...

– Toutefois, mademoiselle, je vous prierai de rejoindre le public, s'il vous plaît. Je sais qu'Adrien vous a donné un badge pour avoir une place réservée, Nathalie vous y conduira. Mais il doit se préparer.

Évidemment, comme d'habitude avec Gabriel Agreste, tout n'était pas rose bien longtemps.

– Oui, oui, je comprends, monsieur. Je vais y aller, déclara Marinette avec un sourire forcé, déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son amoureux.

Elle ramassa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers Adrien.

– A tout à l'heure, dit-elle tout simplement accompagné d'un signe de la main qu'Adrien lui rendit en souriant tristement.

Et puis, presque comme par magie, Marinette disparut de la pièce avec Nathalie, non s'en avoir adressé un dernier regard à Adrien. Dès que la porte se referma, Gabriel reprit la parole.

– Je te rappelle, Adrien, que cela ne me gêne pas qu'elle soit ici. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te laisser distraire.

– Oui, père, je sais comment me comporter sur scène. Nous nous sommes suffisamment entraînés. Je serai parfait, ne vous en faites pas.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, déclara son père avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je sais que tu feras de l'excellent travail, termina-t-il de dire avant de sortir.

Sitôt son père hors de sa vue, Adrien se retourna vers les miroirs lumineux pour commencer sa préparation, non sans prendre les différents produits avec une certaine violence.

– Et bien, ce n'est toujours pas l'amour fou. Il devrait te respecter plus que ça !

Plagg venait de sortir de sa cachette, ayant entendu toute la conversation.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg, je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut, déclara Adrien sèchement tout en commençant à appliquer du fond de teint – chose qu'il détestait ! Je vais marcher droit devant, ne pas tomber, avoir le regard vide, et surtout, le plus important, surtout ne pas sourire.

– Oui, enfin si jamais tu vois ta belle dans le public, tu ne seras pas dans la peau d'un vrai mannequin-robot.

– Raison de plus pour regarder droit devant moi sans la chercher... admit Adrien, l'air peiné avant de retourner à sa préparation.

* * *

Marinette avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Même, cette expression ne semblait pas refléter l'état d'euphorie dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le défilé de la maison Agreste n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et là voilà, elle, assise au premier rang, attendant que les mannequins se pavanent sur scène pour mettre en valeur toutes les créations. Quand elle était arrivée accompagnée de Nathalie, beaucoup de chaises étaient déjà occupées. Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisaient étaient habillées de manière élégante. Elle avait entendu au détour d'une conversation que plusieurs rédacteurs de magazines et d'influenceurs étaient présents. Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'être à part. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu s'habiller de manière originale pour, en plus de se faire belle pour Adrien, passer inaperçue au milieu des personnes de haut rang. Si elle voulait travailler dans ce milieu un jour, il fallait qu'elle se fonde dans le moule le plus rapidement possible.

Elle gigotait sur sa chaise, impatiente que le Grand Palais ne soit plongé dans le noir et que le spectacle commence. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir Adrien défiler, bien qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle devrait attendre un petit moment avant qu'il n'arrive. Qu'importe, cela valait le coup. Elle repensa à sa très courte conversation avec Gabriel Agreste, qui s'était déroulée sans accro au premier abord. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste pour Adrien de travailler le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait essayé de lui remonter le moral toute la journée, et comptait bien l'encourager de tout son cœur ce soir... Mais la blessure serait toujours présente. A elle de tout faire pour la colmater. C'était son rôle après tout de protéger le cœur d'Adrien...

Alors que Marinette commençait à véritablement s'impatienter, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Toute la salle se mit à applaudir en prévision du défilé, et des spots lumineux s'allumèrent, illuminant le podium qui traversait de part en part le monument. Ça y est, le moment était venu. Marinette trépignait d'impatience ; tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était de pouvoir admirer Adrien dans de sublimes tenues.

Quand les premiers mannequins femmes défilèrent avec des tenues plus originales les unes que les autres, l'admiration qu'éprouva la jeune fille pour les créateurs ne fit qu'accroître. La passion et le talent des couturiers – et en l'occurrence, de Gabriel Agreste – se ressentaient dans chaque vêtement, et les modèles mettaient parfaitement les tenues en valeur. La musique électro-pop qui raisonnait dans le bâtiment, ainsi que les quelques flash de lumière plongèrent le Grand Palais dans une ambiance électrisante. Si seulement Marinette pouvait y voir plus clair, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à dessiner dans son carnet en plein défilé, tellement d'idées de croquis fusèrent dans son esprit. Tant pis, elle attendrait d'être seule chez elle pour le faire, et à nouveau se lancer dans la création de vêtements stylisés par ses soins.

Elle ne put compter le nombre de femmes qui défilèrent devant elle – d'autant plus qu'elle était au premier rang ! Beaucoup devait lui envier sa place et certainement se demander qui était cette adolescente pour mériter une telle place. Bien que Marinette refusait qu'Adrien ne profite de sa notoriété pour lui faire profiter de quelques avantages, elle n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe cette fois-ci. Une place au premier rang pour _elle_ alors que d'autres la méritaient bien plus... L'idée qu'Adrien ait pu demander à la placer si proche du podium pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer de plus près effleura son esprit, mais elle choisit de la balayer bien vite, convaincu que son amoureux ne pouvait être aussi prétentieux.

Pourtant, elle reconnut quelques minutes plus tard, pour elle-même, que cette idée avait forcément pesé dans le choix d'Adrien de lui attribuer une telle place.

Les mannequins achevèrent la première partie du défilé présentant la collection femme. Puis vint enfin le tour des hommes. Marinette ignorait totalement à quels moments Adrien défilerait. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas, elle saurait le reconnaître à travers la foule – après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de mannequins blonds dans la sélection. Il n'empêche que l'excitation s'empara de plus en plus de son corps. Dès qu'un modèle masculin effectuait son passage, Marinette tournait rapidement la tête vers l'entrée pour guetter l'arrivée du prochain, en espérant que ce soit Adrien. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'elle le voit. Maintenant.

Son vœu fut exaucé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après peut-être cinq passages (elle n'avait pas vraiment compté), elle l'aperçut arriver au loin. Dès qu'il entra en scène, une vive émotion s'empara de la jeune fille, mais également de la foule de manière plus générale. Tous les photographes présents, pourtant déjà bien actifs depuis le début du défilé, semblèrent dégainer encore plus leurs objectifs, dans l'espoir de prendre le fils Agreste en photo.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! »_ Ce fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qui émana dans l'esprit de Marinette. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, déjà depuis le collège, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... Mais là, il jouait dans une toute autre catégorie. Elle en perdait le peu de mots qu'il lui restait. Adrien marchait droit devant lui, regardant au loin vers les points de lumières, avançant jusqu'au bout du podium avant de faire marche arrière de la manière la plus élégante qui soit. Marinette se rappela de respirer quand il disparut dans les coulisses, prêt à se changer pour son prochain passage. Et dire qu'elle allait avoir droit à neuf passages de plus. Neuf fois plus d'occasions d'admirer Adrien, alors que celui-ci, bien que ne l'ayant pas regardé, devait avoir tout à fait conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Adrien portait tantôt des vêtements classiques, tantôt des costumes noirs, tantôt des costumes très originaux, notamment un ensemble bleu marine orné de plusieurs fleurs brodées sur le tissu à la vue duquel Marinette crut bien faire un arrêt attaque. Elle avait peut-être peur de passer pour une groupie invétérée, mais il fallait avouer que Adrien ne lui facilitait pas la tache. A la vue de son amoureux portant ces costumes d'hommes, elle prit conscience que son petit-ami avait quelque peu changé depuis le collège. Certes elle se doutait bien que, comme beaucoup de garçons de leur âge, il était loin d'avoir fini sa poussée de croissance. Mais pour autant, les centimètres qu'il avait gagné en un an (devinant que ce n'était pas près d'arrêter, alors qu'elle-même ne grandissait plus), ainsi que sa carrure qui avait commencé à se développer, ressortaient beaucoup davantage ce soir, alors qu'il était affublé de tels vêtements, bien plus que lorsqu'il était habillé « comme tous les jours ».

Marinette se sentit quelque peu idiote de ne pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt. Si elle avait pu anticiper ce début de changement physique chez le garçon de ses rêves au collège, nul doute que son état de décomposition et sa tendance à bafouiller n'auraient fait que s'accentuer.

Et dire qu'il était avec elle...

L'espace d'un instant, un petit sentiment d'égoïsme s'empara d'elle, sachant pertinemment la place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur, contrairement aux autres filles qui déclaraient leur "amour" pour le mannequin sur les réseaux sociaux. Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle... Jamais elle ne se serait connue aussi possessive...

Bien évidemment, ce fut Adrien qui clôtura le défilé avec son dixième et dernier passage. Et bien évidemment, la foule applaudissant ne put qu'acclamer le travail des créateurs. La salle fut plongée pour la seconde fois dans le noir avant que les lumières ne se rallument complètement. Gabriel Agreste était apparu sur scène en compagnie du couturier avec qui il avait collaboré. Ils prononcèrent un petit discours de remerciement pour l'accueil chaleureux de la collection, avant d'annoncer la fin de la soirée. Par curiosité, Marinette regarda son téléphone. Il était 21 heures passé. Elle n'avait aucunement vu le temps défiler... Littéralement...

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que les personnes placées à sa droite, à sa gauche et derrière elle s'étaient levées pour quitter les lieux. Elle fit de même, mais choisit de se diriger vers les coulisses, empruntant en sens inverse le chemin qu'elle avait fait avec Nathalie deux heures plus tôt. Dire à quel point elle avait le cœur léger ne saurait refléter la réalité du sentiment qui la traversait.

* * *

– Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister au défilé ! Je voulais voir si tu allais te casser la figure !

– Plagg, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es noir que tu aurais pu te confondre avec les rideaux.

– Pff, c'est toujours pareil. C'est toujours toi qui a le droit de t'amuser.

– Ce n'était pas la chose la plus amusante... Mais c'était intéressant à faire.

Adrien était entrain de finir d'enlever le fond de teint qui lui collait à la peau quand Plagg avait commencé à se plaindre. Il s'était rapidement changé, renfilant des vêtements plus confortables que les costumes qu'il avait dû rapidement enfiler, et n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, et il aurait été impensable de grignoter durant le défilé – au risque notamment de tacher des vêtements, ou son père lui aurait littéralement fait la peau. Mais il n'avait même pas faim. Il désirait tout simplement se reposer dans son lit, et attendre la journée du lendemain en espérant que celle-ci ne serait pas aussi chargée.

Alors qu'il finit enfin de se démaquiller complètement, on frappa à sa porte. Certain que c'était son père, Adrien donna l'autorisation d'entrer plutôt nonchalamment, tandis que Plagg retourna à sa cachette. Pourtant, quand il aperçut le reflet de Marinette dans son miroir, apparaissant derrière lui, il se retourna, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu placer un mot. La surprise de la jeune fille ne fut pas difficile à deviner.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Ça me frustrait de ne pas te voir dans le public, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien loupé. Et merci pour le premier rang, j'ai bien pu tout voir.

– De rien, je suis content que ça t'ait fait plaisir.

– Et tu...

– Oui, je... insista Adrien en s'amusant de l'hésitation de sa compagne.

– Les vêtements que tu portais étaient très beaux ! se reprit Marinette en lâchant cette demi-vérité.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? la taquina-t-il.

– O-ou-oui, bégaya-t-elle en voulant pourtant se donner de l'assurance.

Pour faire tomber cette barrière, Adrien savait pertinemment quelle méthode employer. Il se saisit du visage de Marinette pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il se montra plus insistant, exerçant une forte pression sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Quand il la sentit lâcher prise et complètement s'adonner à leur baiser, Adrien ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Marinette. Mais qu'importe, tous ce qu'ils voulaient en cet instant était de profiter l'un de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Adrien dut véritablement se retenir de rire face à l'état quelque peu désorienté de Marinette.

– Bon d'accord, je le reconnais... Tu étais très beau, Adrien... avoua-t-elle quelque peu gênée et confuse.

– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile à admettre.

– Il n'empêche que j'étais sincère sur les vêtements ! Il étaient magnifiques. Toute la collection était à couper le souffle.

– Merci... Je le dirai à mon père.

– D'ailleurs vous... Vous partez quand ? demanda-t-elle quelque peu minée de savoir que leur petit moment prendrait fin incessamment sous peu.

– Mon père m'a fait comprendre que nous partirions sitôt le défilé finit... Nathalie ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher.

– Oh... On ne peut même pas rester un peu ensemble...

– Je sais, moi aussi ça me frustre... Mais ne t'en fais pas, on se voit demain en cours. Et peut-être qu'un petit akuma sortira cette nuit. (Cette remarque fit doucement rire Marinette.) Même si je t'avoue que là, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir.

– Je comprends. Déjà que tous les préparatifs t'ont épuisé – tu dormais presque en cours desfois ! – je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu dois être...

– Complètement K.O. …

Comme si le destin n'en avait pas assez de jouer avec leurs nerfs, Adrien et Marinette ne furent pas préparés à ce que la porte de la loge s'ouvre précipitamment, permettant à Gabriel Agreste et sa secrétaire de pénétrer dans la pièce. Adrien afficha involontairement un air blasé, mais se retint d'être davantage en colère qu'il ne l'était. Décidément, il n'avait aucun moment pour lui ou pour Marinette aujourd'hui... Quel comble pour un anniversaire !

– Adrien, il est temps pour nous de partir, déclara son père pendant que Nathalie notait des informations sur sa tablette.

– Très bien, j'arrive.

Il alla chercher ses affaires, mais avant de se diriger vers son paternel, il s'arrêta au niveau de Marinette – qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre dans cette histoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tristement lui dire au revoir, sans même pouvoir l'embrasser, il fut interrompu par Gabriel.

– Mademoiselle, souhaitez-vous que l'on vous raccompagne chez vous ?

Les yeux respectifs d'Adrien et Marinette s'écarquillèrent à la suite de cette proposition. Tous deux lancèrent un regard surpris au styliste, qui pourtant ne laissait aucunement transparaître une once de générosité ou de politesse. A croire que cela ne pouvait être lui qui avait fait cette proposition.

– Et... Et bien... commença-t-elle par hésiter.

– Il se fait tard, il fait nuit. Je pense que vos parents seraient plus rassurés si vous rentrez avec nous plutôt qu'en transports, appuya Gabriel pour la convaincre.

Alors qu'Adrien se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père, Marinette accepta humblement la proposition.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans la voiture, et où seul le silence régnait. Nathalie avait pris la place avant au côté du chauffeur, tandis qu'Adrien s'était retrouvé entre son père et sa petite-amie à l'arrière. Il pouvait sentir les jambes de cette dernière trembler contre les siennes, tant elle n'était pas l'aise, alors que de l'autre côté, Gabriel Agreste était plongé dans un nouveau dossier créatif. La situation avait de quoi être comique d'un point de vue extérieur, mais certainement pas de celui des deux adolescents. Ce n'était clairement pas la première approche entre Gabriel et Marinette qu'ils avaient espéré. De plus, ils ne pouvaient rien dire, ils ne pouvaient pas être eux-mêmes, pas même se tenir la main sans risquer qu'un regard ne les épie.

Encore un nouveau coup dur pour la journée. Ils devraient être habitués depuis ce matin.

Puis, la voiture s'arrêta véritablement, et pas juste pour attendre le passage au vert d'un feu. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Marinette. Sans un mot, la jeune fille défit sa ceinture, tout en adressant un regard triste à Adrien qui le lui rendit bien. Elle ouvrit la portière et déclara, une fois dehors :

– Merci beaucoup, monsieur Agreste.

– De rien, mademoiselle, répond-il par pure politesse. Au plaisir de vous revoir, poursuivit-il sur le même ton glacial.

– Moi de même, répondit-elle par réflexe. A demain, Adrien, dit-elle avec un dernier sourire.

– A demain.

La dernière image qu'il eut d'elle ce soir fut son air peiné quand elle referma la porte. Adrien tourna la tête vers la vitre de la voiture, et la regarda rentrer dans la boulangerie. Au moins, il était soulagé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle sans encombre. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que la nuit passe avant de la retrouver le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Quand la voiture redémarra, ce nouveau trajet fut tout aussi silencieux que le précédent. Adrien en profita pour répondre à quelques SMS de Nino, qui lui demandait s'il avait tenu le choc du défilé. Même son père n'avait pas pris la peine de s'enquérir de ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos... Les minutes défilèrent assez vite et quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Agreste, Adrien fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il montait directement se coucher. Malgré les protestations qu'il entendit, il n'y prêta pas attention et, une fois dans sa chambre, jeta ses affaires au sol.

– Pas la peine d'être énervé, gamin, se plaignit Plagg. Tu aurais dû accepter de manger. Tous tes problèmes se régleront si tu manges un bon morceau de fromage.

– Pardon, Plagg. Je t'avoue que si je voulais vraiment manger, même le camembert le plus puant au monde m'aurait fait plaisir... Mais je n'ai pas faim, je veux juste dormir.

La voix du garçon était à peine audible, preuve qu'il avait grand besoin de sommeil. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain avec toute cette histoire... Il allait devoir les faire le lendemain ou totalement improviser en cours. Son instinct lui souffla qu'il optera pour le second choix. Il prépara à toute vitesse ses affaires pour le lendemain et put enfin se mettre en pyjama, prêt à aller dormir.

Mais alors qu'il allait se glisser dans les couvertures, une ombre passa sur son lit, causée par le reflet de la Lune. Plagg semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser ses petites épaules. Adrien se retourna vers la baie-vitré...

Et quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir Ladybug accrochée à la paroi.

Complètement désarçonné, Adrien se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Ladybug s'immisça toute en souplesse à travers l'ouverture dans la chambre du garçon.

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il mi-surpris mi-heureux.

– Monsieur Agreste, permettez-moi de vous enlever par cette nuit froide mais néanmoins magnifique, car j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Et oui, je coupe ici. Ne vous inquiétez vous devriez avoir la suite bientôt XD**

 **Et oui, une nouvelle fois, je fais apparaître le thème de l'histoire à la fin d'un premier chapitre d'exposition.**

 **Dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous pensez que Ladybug réserve comme surprise à Adrien ;)**

 **A très bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Bien bien voici donc la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire sur le thème Escapade. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et oui encore une fois, je respecte la dead line au jour près XD Que voulez-vous, avec les cours et une vie sociale à côté, c'est pas facile de trouver du temps. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez prendre du plaisir à lire la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

– Quoi ?!

Voici tout ce qu'Adrien trouva à dire suite à la déclaration de Ladybug. Une surprise pour lui ? L'enlever ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

– Oui, je sais. Excuse-moi, dit-elle légèrement anxieuse tout en commençant à jouer avec son yo-yo. J'aurais du te prévenir, mais je t'ai préparé une surprise pour ton anniversaire. Et je voulais que ça reste une surprise ! Je pensais t'y emmener après le défilé, pour fêter ça. Mais après tu as dit que tu étais super fatigué, alors j'ai hésité quand je suis rentrée chez moi. Est-ce que je devais le faire, ou pas ? Et puis... Non j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi. Je dois t'y emmener ! Et puis, je ne peux pas t'y emmener demain, ça n'aurait plus de sens. Et aussi-

– Et oh, Marinette, calme-toi, tu parles trop vite.

La jeune héroïne sembla prendre conscience de son débit de paroles quand Adrien la rappela à l'ordre. Elle avait été quelque peu déçue quand il lui avait dit être complètement épuisé après le défilé (bien qu'elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi) car cela signifiait pour elle renoncer à sa surprise, à la soirée qu'elle pensait passer avec lui. Alors qu'elle s'était donnée du mal pour lui faire plaisir...

– Tu as vraiment préparé quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Adrien pour avoir la confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas.

– Oui... Le jour où tu as annoncé qu'on ne pourrait rien faire pour ton anniversaire, j'ai décidé, en quelque sorte, de ne pas en tenir compte...

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer une main sur son visage, réalisant à quel point elle avait bien joué la comédie toute la soirée.

– Donc... quand tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'on se rattraperait à mon prochain anniversaire... En fait, tu avais déjà en tête de revenir après ?

Ladybug hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

– A chaque fois que tu avais l'air triste quand on devait se séparer dans la soirée... Tu prenais cet air volontairement ? Tu faisais semblant ?

– Non, j'étais vraiment triste à chaque fois qu'on devait se quitter pendant le défilé. Mais après, je me reprenais en me rappelant ce que j'ai préparé...

Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'Adrien pensait de son idée. Elle avait peur, vraiment. Il pourrait très bien refuser de la suivre, peut-être ne pas digérer ce petit secret qu'elle lui avait caché... Mais après tout, comme elle le lui dit si bien :

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler... C'est la définition même d'une surprise...

Adrien commença à effectuer des pas dans sa chambre, semblant réfléchir à ce que Ladybug venait de lui révéler. Puis il se tourna vers Plagg qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit.

– Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant s'énerver, tout ce que craignait Ladybug.

– Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Tikki m'en a parlé le jour où elle a eu cette folle idée.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Adrien lui adresse un regard mauvais pour l'avoir empêché d'aller dormir, Ladybug fut surprise de sentir ses bras la serrer très fort, l'emprisonnant en leur sein.

– Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi... murmura-t-il à son oreille, comme pour la remercier.

– Oui... J'avais tellement envie de préparer quelque chose de spécial... juste pour toi, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

– Tu es vraiment la meilleure, ma Lady. Merci, merci, merci.

– Tu devrais me remercier après avoir vu la surprise. On ne sait jamais, tu risques d'être déçu.

– Non, avec toi, je ne suis jamais déçu, déclara-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

– Mais si tu es vraiment fatigué, ce n'est pas grave, on pourra y aller demain... En soit, la date importe peu.

– Je vais prendre sur moi. Je veux voir ce que tu as préparé.

– En soi, ce n'est pas grand chose, admit modestement Ladybug. Mais l'important, c'est qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

Après avoir fait remarqué à Ladybug qu'elle marquait un point, Adrien ordonna à Plagg – déjà bien emmitouflé sous la couverture – de le transformer. Le kwami ne put rien empêcher et fut aspiré dans la bague de son propriétaire. Juste avant que Chat Noir apparaisse.

– Est-ce que ta surprise est loin d'ici, ma Lady ? demanda le félin.

– Un peu, mais si on fait vite, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

– Tu veux faire la course ? l'interrogea-t-il alors que ses yeux brillaientt d'une lueur compétitive.

– Comment veux-tu faire la course alors que tu ne connais pas le trajet ? rétorqua sa compagne en le piquant au vif.

– Touché, très chère, dit Chat Noir, quelque peu blessé dans son amour propre. Passe devant, je te suis.

Ne pouvant partir alors que son partenaire affichait un air faussement triste (« _Quel acteur, celui-là_ » pensa-t-elle), Ladybug se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle revêtait le costume de Ladybug, il était plus facile pour elle de se montrer légèrement plus entreprenante avec son compagnon. À croire que, à travers le masque, elle s'autorisait à être ainsi... Ce qui semblait totalement illogique en raison du fait qu'ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, avec ou sans masque. Mais elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'Adrien y parvenait bien mieux qu'elle.

Ladybug choisit d'interrompre leur baiser au moment où Chat Noir semblait justement s'emballer pour la suite.

– Si tu en veux encore, il va falloir m'attraper, chaton, lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, juste avant de se faufiler pour la deuxième fois par la fenêtre et de s'envoler dans Paris.

Complètement hébété, et certainement pas près à un coup pareil venant de sa Lady, Chat Noir mit plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir et de lui aussi quitter la chambre. Son précieux besoin de sommeil allait devoir attendre quelques temps encore. La curiosité l'avait envahi dès que Ladybug lui avait avoué avoir une surprise pour lui. Et au-delà de la surprise, elle lui offrait la possibilité de passer du temps seuls tous les deux. Chose dont ils manquaient cruellement l'un comme l'autre. Décidément, cette fille le rendait dingue.

À l'aide de son bâton télescopique, Chat Noir n'eut pas trop de mal à se balancer sur les toits des immeubles, gardant toujours un œil sur la forme rouge qui le distançait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, nul doute qu'au chemin du retour, ce serait lui le gagnant de la course. Mais bon joueur, il accepta de la laisser gagner pour ce qui était de l'aller.

Dire que Chat Noir n'était ni impatient, ni curieux de découvrir ce que sa compagne lui réservait serait un piètre mensonge. Bien qu'il était plus habitué à organiser les surprises qu'à en être le destinataire, cela ne le dérangea point. Son amoureuse avait déjà pensé lui en lui remettant un présent en classe, et elle avait par dessus tout cela trouvé le temps et réussi à leur organiser une petite soirée à deux. Il n'y a pas à dire : elle était parfaite ! Il avait eu raison de penser dès le premier jour que Ladybug et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Certes, cela avait été chaotique à mettre en place, mais cela en valait terriblement la peine. _Elle_ en avait la peine...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course poursuite à se balancer de toits en toits, Ladybug s'arrêta et Chat Noir ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Ils se retrouvaient donc, en pleine nuit, devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un parc que le super-héros ne reconnaissait pas.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ?

– Quoi, tu ne reconnais pas !

– Pardon de ne pas être aussi cultivé que toi sur les parcs de Paris, la taquina-t-il.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est le parc des Buttes Chaumont. J'ai pensé que l'on serait plus tranquille vu qu'il est super grand.

– Oui, mais il est fermé...

Chat Noir laissa sa phrase en suspens face à l'air à la fois déterminé et moqueur de sa Lady. La réponse qu'elle lui apporta fut un envol direction le sommet de la grille.

– Si tu veux voir ta surprise, il va falloir me suivre, chaton, lui cria-t-elle d'en haut avant de descendre de l'autre côté.

Heureusement que les rues étaient désertes à cette heure, surtout à cause du froid automnal. Il aurait en effet été bien fâcheux pour les parisiens de surprendre les héros de la capitale en plein rendez-vous galant...

Quand Chat Noir eut fini d'escalader la grille et de rattraper Ladybug, qui avait commencé à marcher, une réflexion s'immisça dans sa esprit. Comme une impression de déjà-vu... Il entendit Ladybug faire quelques commentaires sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cet endroit, mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention, trop occupé à réfléchir.

Puis une lumière apparut.

– Dis donc, ma Lady, tu ne te serais pas inspirée de ma propre idée ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Ladybug interrompit sa marche, se retourna vers son compagnon, une expression étrangement inquiète passant furtivement sur son visage.

– De quoi tu parles, chaton ?

– Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu. Je vois une certaine ressemblance entre ta surprise et la mienne, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

– Tu me surprends tous les jours. C'est difficile de me rappeler, dit Ladybug avec un air faussement innocent qui, pour autant, la rendait tellement craquant aux yeux de Chat Noir.

– Alors, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, continua-t-il sur le même ton, son visage au plus près de celui de Ladybug. Si je me souviens bien, à Grasse, je t'avais moi-même emmené de nuit dans un parc interdit d'accès.

Ladybug déglutit, mais se reprit bien vite.

– Techniquement, nous étions dans une roseraie. Ici c'est un parc avec des arbres, des collines, une grotte, et même une rivière ! Cela n'a rien à voir, acheva-t-elle en se retenant toutefois de rire (chose de plus en plus compliquée à mesure que Chat Noir se rapprochait, la fixant de son regard suspicieux).

– Oui, mais on dirait que j'ai une influence néfaste sur toi. Tu étais contre l'idée de me suivre ce soir-là car c'était un lieu fermé... Or, tu organises à ton tour une petite soirée dans un parc fermé. Ma Lady ne suivrait-elle plus les règles ?

Dans le but d'en finir au plus vite avec cette plaisanterie – et aussi très certainement car l'envie l'appelait littéralement à cela –, Ladybug embrassa Chat Noir. Sa remarque sur les règles qu'elle ne suivait plus sembla prendre encore plus de sens quand elle chercha à intensifier leur échange, et surtout, à communiquer cet élan à son partenaire.

Elle oubliait les règles de bonne conduite.

Son intention fut couronnée de succès quand elle sentit les griffes de Chat Noir s'emparer de son cou, avec une certaine forcec. Mais bien étrangement, cela ne la gêna pas plus que ça. A nouveau, peut-être était-ce dû au port du costume... L'aurait-elle toléré en étant juste elle-même, sans la piètre excuse du masque ? Elle-même l'ignorait totalement. Elle se sentait toujours complètement perdue à chaque fois qu'elle et son amoureux échangeaient des baisers que l'on pourrait qualifier de fougueux. Perdue et comme dans un monde à part. Revenant à la réalité dès que leurs lèvres se séparaient...

Comme en cet instant précis.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ladybug pour recouvrer ses esprits et reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

– Tu n'avais pas une surprise pour moi, fit remarquer Chat Noir essoufflé, ses oreilles de cuir semblant se rabattre en arrière.

A la vue de cette image des plus mignonnes, Ladybug dut se retenir de ne pas le caresser... comme un chat.

– Si, rassure-toi, répondit-elle avec assurance. De toute façon, elle ne risque pas de s'envoler.

Elle lui prit alors la main, et l'entraîna plus loin dans le parc. Les Buttes Chaumont constituaient l'un des plus grands espaces verts de Paris. Marcher jusqu'à l'endroit précis où Ladybug avait installé sa surprise fut une tache plus longue que ce à quoi c'était attendu Chat Noir. Qu'importe ! Bien que ses jambes faiblissaient de plus en plus à cause de la fatigue, il fut encouragé par Ladybug, qui lui indiquait le plus souvent possible la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir.

– Regarde, nous, on va là-haut. On n'est plus très loin, le rassura-t-elle en désignant l'arrivée du doigt.

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, soulagé d'atteindre leur but. Leur destination n'était ni plus ni moins que le célèbre kiosque des Buttes Chaumont. Chat Noir se souvint qu'il l'avait à plusieurs reprises vu en photo, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement quand Ladybug lui avait révélé le nom du parc.

Quand ils atteignirent la rive du cours d'eau, Ladybug lança son yo-yo en haut de la colline, se saisissant certainement d'une branche d'arbre. Elle demanda à Chat Noir de s'accrocher à elle ; celui-ci s'exécuta presque aussitôt. La jeune héroïne les fit grimper au sommet de la butte, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, juste devant le kiosque.

Alors qu'elle rangeait son arme, Chat Noir admira tout simplement la vue de Paris qui s'offrait à lui. Il vit au loin le Sacré-Cœur comme briller dans la nuit, les éclairages publics faisant retranscrire la couleur blanche du marbre qui le composait. Le quartier de Montmartre n'était pas difficile à déceler grâce à cet imposant repère.

Finalement, cela valait peut-être le coup de retarder l'heure du coucher.

Chat Noir fut tiré de ses pensées par Ladybug qui l'interpellait.

– Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle l'air penaude.

– Pour le moment, tu as tout bon.

– Et je n'ai pas fini.

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du kiosque, où le jeune héros vit enfin, à proprement parler, ce que sa Lady avait préparé. Il aperçut un tas de couvertures posées à même le sol, ainsi qu'un gros panier. Il interrogea sa compagne du regard, attendant qu'elle lui donne davantage d'explication. La vue de son regard perdu ne permit aucunement à Ladybug de retenir son rire. Elle le trouvait tout bonnement adorable.

– J'ai pris quelques couvertures chez moi pour qu'on puisse bien s'installer, et aussi au cas où il ferait un peu froid, expliqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le panier. Aussi, si on veut y voir clair... Bon, je sais que toi tu n'en aurais pas besoin, mais je n'ai pas ta super vision nocturne... Bref, j'ai trouvé des petites veilleuses dans un vieux carton ! avoua-t-elle dans un élan d'enthousiasme.

Chat Noir ne dit rien et contempla tout simplement Ladybug qui disposait les petites loupiotes autour d'une couverture qu'elle avait déplié au préalable. Il reconnut volontiers que cela éclairait davantage, tout en conservant et renforçant l'aspect romantique et intime du lieu.

– J'ai aussi ça et ça, poursuivit Ladybug en sortant ce qui semblait être des boites... brillantes ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au héros pour deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

– Non, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau ce matin !

– Tatata, laisse-moi gérer ça, le coupa-t-elle d'un signe de la main. C'est mon idée, je l'assume. Toi, tu as juste à en profiter. Donc assieds-toi, mon chaton.

Gêné par toutes les attentions que lui témoignait son amoureuse, Chat Noir se dit que s'il ne prenait pas place comme elle le suggérait, il gâcherait très certainement la soirée. Elle s'était donnée tellement de mal ; il n'avait pas l'impression d'en mériter autant, surtout venant d'elle...

– Tu sais que tu es en train de me mettre la pression pour ton anniversaire, fit-il remarquer en tentant de faire de l'humeur – bien qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

– T'occupe pas de ça. Mon anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois. Et puis, il est plus facile à organiser que le tien. De toute façon, je suis sure que Alya a déjà tout un plan de fête surprise écrit dans un carnet secret caché sous son matelas. Rah, j'ai du mal à le sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement alors que Chat Noir s'amusait de sa précédente remarque.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

– Non ! protesta-t-elle par réflexe. Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je trouve le bon angle... Peut-être comme ça ? … Ahah, gagné !

Ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'elle convoitait, Ladybug vint enfin s'asseoir aux côtés de Chat Noir, une boite en carton entre ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, ayant bien une petite idée de réponse, mais priant pour se tromper... elle en avait déjà tellement fait.

– Que serait un anniversaire sans gâteau... En plus, ça tombe bien, aucun de nous deux n'a mangé ce soir.

Ladybug posa la boite (assez petite, il fallait le noter) sur la couverture et l'ouvrit.

– Tu n'aurais pas du en faire autant, tu sais...

– Ça me faisait plaisir. Je voulais que tu passes un bon anniversaire, malgré le contexte pas facile. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux.

– Mais je le suis déjà, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça.

– C'est ma façon de te montrer combien je t'aime.

Ladybug se rendit compte de la phrase qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant même où le silence tomba entre eux. Si l'on revenait plusieurs mois en arrière, voire un an, plus loin, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de dire une chose pareille au garçon de ses rêves. Aujourd'hui, cela paraissait tellement plus facile, tellement plus naturel... Tout simplement parce qu'il était là, et qu'il la regardait tendrement et amoureusement.

– Ne me dis pas que tu refuses mon gâteau, et que je l'ai préparé pour rien, fit-elle semblant de bouder.

– Non, non bien sur que je l'accepte voyons. Le sucré, c'est toute ma vie !

Satisfaite de sa petite plaisanterie, Ladybug sortit _enfin_ le dessert de son récipient. Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut une modeste une tarte aux fraises, plus petite que celle que l'on trouvait en boutique.

– Mais quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de faire ça ?

– Hier soir, en rentrant des cours.

– Hum, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu mettais du temps à répondre à mes messages hier soir.

– Je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Cela aurait gâché la surprise, dit-elle en coupant le gâteau en deux. Je voulais faire ton dessert préféré à la base, mais je me suis dit qu'un tiramisu serait plus compliqué à transporter qu'une tarte aux fraises.

– Crois-moi, ma Lady, tu avais juste à venir me chercher pour qu'on sorte tous les deux, et cela m'aurait amplement suffi.

– J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ? songea-t-elle en lui tendant sa part.

– Tu n'en fais jamais trop. Ça me touche que tu te sois donnée autant de mal... Juste pour moi...

– Mais c'est parce que tu en vaux la peine, chaton.

La culpabilité et les remords qui hantaient Chat Noir s'envolèrent sitôt que sa Lady déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Si lui en valait la peine, alors elle en valait bien, bien plus.

– Par contre, tu m'excuseras pour l'absence de bougies, dit-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'être à l'origine d'un incendie.

– Tu es toute pardonnée, pour cette fois, répondit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce que signifiait cette allusion, cette pensée mourut dans l'esprit de Ladybug quand elle vit son amoureux goûter à sa préparation. Et que, visiblement, il l'adorait. On dirait qu'elle avait réussi à merveille sa pâtisserie. Il valait mieux qu'elle garde pour elle qu'elle s'était entraînée plusieurs jours auparavant, et que c'était la première et seule fois où elle avait réussi à sortir un gâteau mangeable. Qui semblait, par dessus tout cela, dépasser toutes ses espérances à voir l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage de Chat Noir. Elle se moqua gentiment de lui en faisant remarquer les quelques miettes qui étaient tombées sur son costume. Il les retira d'un rapide coup de patte, affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention tant il était envoûté par le goût. Ladybug accueillit le compliment par un clin d'œil et commença à manger à son tour. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se jeter des fleurs, elle reconnut intérieurement qu'elle avait fait de l'excellent travail avec ce gâteau, savourant chaque bouchée pour son propre plaisir, mais aussi pour celui de son estomac qui criait famine depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

– Dis-moi, ma Lady, reprit Chat Noir avant d'engloutir une bouchée. Quand est-ce que tu as préparé tout ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant le kiosque.

– Tu vois le moment où ton père m'a déposé chez moi ?

Chat noir hocha la tête tout en mastiquant.

– Je suis à peine montée dans ma chambre, dis « bonne nuit » à mes parents que je suis directement repartie avec mon panier. Le trajet n'était pas long, mais j'avais peur de tout renverser.

– Tu aurais pu t'y prendre plus en avance, pointa-t-il, un charmant sourire ne quittant plus son visage.

– Je te rappelle que nous avions cours toute la journée, et qu'on a enchaîné avec ton défilé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, j'avais peur que, si je déposais mes affaires pendant que le parc était ouvert... Et bien qu'on me les vole, tout simplement !

– Alors, tu as bien fait. Il aurait horrible de passer à côté d'un si bon gâteau, déclara-t-il en avalant le dernier morceau.

Ladybug l'imita, puis regarda intensément son partenaire.

– Dis surtout quand tu veux rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois encore plus fatigué par ma faute.

– Ma Lady, je suis un chat plein de ressources. Je pourrai passer une nuit blanche si tu me tiens compagnie.

– Je ne serais pas contre, mais je croyais que les chats dormaient au minimum seize heures par jour. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un modèle pour les petits chatons.

– Que veux-tu, dans chaque clan, il y a un rebelle à part qui ne fait rien comme les autres.

La jeune héroïne laissa échapper un rire totalement incontrôlé suite à la réflexion de son amoureux. Pour toutes les fois où elle avait qualifié son humour de douteux, il fallait reconnaître à quel point elle s'amusait avec lui.

Ressentant un air froid dans son dos Ladybug attrapa une des couvertures qu'elle avait mis de côté, la passa sur ses épaules, puis en tendit une seconde à Chat Noir qui fit de même. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. L'important était de ne pas finir en glaçon. Chat Noir se rapprocha de son amoureuse et posa sa tête sur son épaule, n'étant pourtant pas très à l'aise dans cette position.

– Je croyais que tu pouvais tenir toute la nuit, chaton, fit-elle remarquer.

– Un chat a tout de même besoin de repos. Et tu es l'oreiller idéal pour ça.

– Je crois bien que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu ne m'es jamais fait, ria-t-elle.

Ce rire, que Chat noir aimant tout particulièrement entendre, provoqua cependant plusieurs haussements d'épaules incontrôlés chez Ladybug, forçant son compagnon à se redresser. Bien qu'ayant voulu masquer cette petite pointe de déception, elle ne put passer à côté. Il avait bien le droit de se reposer dans les meilleures conditions qui soit. Ceci passait avant tout le reste, même l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Ladybug se contorsionna, enveloppée dans la couverture, afin de pouvoir s'agenouiller, sous l'œil déconcerté de Chat Noir. Elle lui sourit avant de tapoter légèrement ses genoux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait s'y installer. Plus encore que sur son visage, c'est dans les yeux lumineux de Chat Noir que son sourire apparut. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Gratifiant sa Lady d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, il s'accroupit, se mit en boule – à la manière d'un vrai chat – avant de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Ladybug. Cette dernière l'aida ensuite à s'emmitoufler dans la couverture, avant de passer une main dans ses doux cheveux blonds.

– Tu es bien installé ? chuchota-t-elle.

– On ne peut mieux, murmura-t-il. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme panier.

Réprimant un nouvel éclat de rire, Ladybug entreprit de caresser son chaton. Ses doigts explorèrent la chevelure dorée du garçon, s'attardant sur quelques mèches ou sur ses oreilles en cuir parfaitement fixées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon et adorable quand il se comportait à l'instar d'un vrai chat. Non pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas craquant en temps normal ! Mais ce côté félin avait quelque chose de particulier aux yeux de la coccinelle. Comme beaucoup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer et de fondre face à un adorable chaton, et encore plus si celui-ci miaulait en lui faisant les yeux doux. Dès sa rencontre avec Chat Noir en tant que super-héros, elle avait trouvé cela adorable de se battre aux côtés d'un chat. Mais comme il avait toujours fallu le recadrer durant leurs missions, elle s'était abstenue de lui avouer cela.

Désormais, c'était différent. Il était son chaton à elle. Celui qui aimait quand elle caressait son visage du bout des doigts. Celui qui réclamait ces mêmes caresses. Celui qui la faisait rire à la moindre pitrerie. Celui qui était le plus mignon de la Terre entière. Celui qui ronronnait doucement lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité et réconforté dans ses bras...

Ronronnait... ?

Ladybug se rendit compte de ce petit détail quand le silence paisible, calme et reposant qui s'était installé fut quelque peu brisé... par ce bruit. Bien que surprise, elle choisit de ne pas intervenir et continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de Chat Noir. Néanmoins, elle pencha légèrement son buste, de sorte qu'elle put apercevoir ses yeux clos et l'air serein qui se dessinait sur son visage. Toute la tendresse pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Ladybug, et impossible pour elle d'affirmer si son amoureux s'était endormi ou non.

Elle dut cependant interrompre ses caresses afin de remettre la couverture sur ses épaules, celle-ci étant quelque peu tombée au moment où elle s'était penchée puis redressée.

– Non, continue... S'il te plaît.

Ladybug écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Chat Noir formule cette demande – confirmant tout de même son réveil. Mais elle ne pouvait lui résister et accéda donc à sa requête.

– Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-elle tendrement. C'est la faute de la couverture.

La réponse involontaire qu'il lui offrit se traduisit par une nouvelle vague de ronronnements.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu ronronnes aussi fort, fit-elle remarquer en se rappelant que ceci n'avait du se produire que trois fois (celle-ci comprise) tout au plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– Que veux-tu. Je n'y peux rien si tes caresses sont puurfect.

Ladybug tiqua et comprit le jeu de mots plusieurs secondes après, le temps pour son cerveau de se rappeler du peu de vocabulaire anglais qu'elle possédait.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter, chat ? demanda-t-elle l'air désespérée mais néanmoins amusée.

– Jamais, voyons ! protesta Chat Noir en se retournant sur le dos, de sorte à pouvoir regarder sa Lady tout en conservant sa place de choix. Je sais bien que tu adores ça, et que au fond de toi, tu penses que je suis le plus drôle des félins.

– Il va falloir le mériter ce compliment, mon chaton. Ça ne sera pas gratuit.

– Dis-moi ! Je paierai le prix qu'il faut pour t'entendre le dire !

– Allons, je ne vais rien te faire payer le jour de ton anniversaire.

Face à cette remarque, Chat Noir prit un air faussement boudeur. Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son visage, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Cela se voyait qu'il faisait semblant de lui en vouloir, mais elle voulait s'en servir d'excuse. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre leurs lèvres. Et quand Chat Noir sentit toute l'insistance qu'elle y mettait, il rendit les armes et envoya valser toute part de volonté. Mais alors qu'il venait juste de se saisir de la nuque de sa compagne, sa déception fut incommensurable quand elle se sépara de lui.

– Disons que ceci est une avance... pour le paiement, déclara Ladybug joueuse, alors que sa propre raison se demandait encore ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi.

Chat Noir cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises face à l'audace de sa Lady. Audace pour le moins inhabituelle... Mais qu'étrangement, il ne refusa pas. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait gagné à ce petit jeu, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la confiance de la jeune fille. A la suite de quoi, elle décida qu'après ce temps de repos, le temps des cadeaux était venu. A cette annonce, Chat Noir se releva en quatrième vitesse, au grand dam de Ladybug qui eut tout juste le temps de chercher les deux paquets. Calmer Chat Noir ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais lorsqu'elle le menaça d'être privé de bisous et de caresses pour la soirée s'il ne cessait pas, elle obtint satisfaction.

– Comme pour les gants que je t'ai offert ce matin, ce n'est pas grand chose, reprit-elle quelque peu embarrassée. Mais je voulais absolument te les offrir.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ma Lady. Je suis sûr que c'est parfait, affirma-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en resserrant la couverture autour de lui, l'air se faisant de plus en plus froid.

Ladybug rougit sous son masque et remercia le ciel que la quasi-pénombre empêchait son compagnon de remarquer ce petit détail. Elle s'accroupit tout près de lui et lui tendit les présents.

– Encore joyeux anniversaire, Adrien.

– Tu me l'as déjà souhaité ce matin, pointa-t-il en se saisissant des paquets. Mais merci, Marinette... Sincèrement.

Bien qu'ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leurs prénoms lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme héroïque, il faut croire qu'il y avait une exception à tout principe. La jeune héroïne pressa son petit-ami d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, trop impatiente de connaître sa réaction et son avis. Le hasard sembla de son côté car Chat Noir choisit d'ouvrir en premier le cadeau le plus volumineux (mais néanmoins de taille modeste). Il analysa le moelleux du paquet, déclarant ne pas savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il arracha le papier et découvrit une forme noire. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à sa Lady, mais celle-ci le laissa ruminer. Quand il le prit dans ses mains, il reconnut au touché qu'il s'agissait de laine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et alors il examina l'objet sous toutes les coutures.

Coutures... C'était bien le cas de le dire.

– OH MON DIEU ! Tu as vraiment fait ça !

– Calme-toi, chaton, tenta Ladybug pour le contrôler, mais c'était peine perdue avec le rire qui s'emparait d'elle. C'est juste un bonnet.

– Non, ce n'est pas juste un bonnet ! C'est un bonnet _chat noir_ ! Comment tu as fait ?!

– Je l'ai tricoté. Avec de la grosse laine en plus, pour tenir tes oreilles de chat bien au chaud.

Ladybug lui prit alors le bonnet des mains pour le passer sur sa tête. Et Chat Noir constata que, oui, ses oreilles de cuir rentraient parfaitement dans les espaces faits pour les accueillir.

– Comme ça, tu pourras le porter sous n'importe quelle forme. J'ai voulu que ça ne soit pas trop évocateur pour éviter que les gens ne se posent des questions... Mais je voulais tellement te l'offrir que finalement, je ne me suis plus préoccupée de l'avis des autres.

– Comment tu as pu douter de toi, songea Chat Noir en retirant le bonnet de sa tête. Il est vraiment trop beau, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Merci, ma Lady, la remercia-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

– Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas offert en classe ce matin.

– C'est sur que j'aurais fait des jaloux avec un cadeau pareil.

Après avoir fait essayé à Ladybug sa création pour « voir ce que cela donnait sur sa tête », Chat Noir le reposa et partit à l'assaut du second cadeau. Celui-ci était un peu plus petit, de forme rectangulaire, mais aussi plus solide. Se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait encore pu lui préparer, Chat Noir ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et déchira le papier brillant. Pensant instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile, il s'opéra à la tâche avec la plus grande prudence.

Quand il eût sorti l'objet du papier, il crut bel et bien sentir son cœur rater un battement. Il se saisit de l'objet à deux mains, passant un doigt délicat sur la surface, l'examinant attentivement comme si il était face à une pierre précieuse.

Précieux. Cet adjectif collait à la perfection au second (ou troisième) cadeau de Ladybug. Pour une fois, Chat Noir se retrouva à cours de mot. Il était subjugué, envahi d'une émotion pure. Et pourtant, comme l'avait signalé Ladybug quelques instants plus tôt : « _Ce n'est pas grand chose_ ». Oui, pour une personne normale, ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais pour une raison inconnue et mystérieuse, Chat Noir savait d'ores et déjà qu'il le chérirait pour toujours... jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre.

Et la raison de tout cela était que Ladybug lui avait, le plus simplement du monde, offert un cadre photo aux bordures dorées, lequel contenait une photographie. Une photographie où ils étaient tous les deux réunis. Et pas n'importe laquelle ; il se souvenait parfaitement que, le jour de la fête de fin d'année, Sabine Cheng avait insisté pour les prendre en photo « tous beaux comme ils étaient. » C'était leur première photo en tant que couple. Et cette image, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, se tenait à présent devant lui derrière la vitre protectrice.

– Chat ? interpella Ladybug tout en douceur.

Visiblement, il se montrait silencieux depuis un moment. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop absorbé par la contemplation du cadre.

– Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle davantage pour briser le silence.

Chat Noir releva la tête et lui adressa un regard empli de tendresse.

– Oui... Merci ! Merci, ma Lady ! s'extasia-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Je ne pensais que ça te mettrait dans un tel état, déclara Ladybug en souriant.

– Et bien, tu as très mal pensé, la taquina-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je sais déjà où je vais le mettre.

– Je suis contente. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, confessa Ladybug en resserrant sa couverture autour d'elle.

– Je t'interdis de penser ça, ma Lady. Tu en as fait tellement pour moi. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour ton anniversaire.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne te mets pas de pression pour ça.

– Bon alors, autorise-moi au moins à déclarer que c'est la plus belle soirée d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, un sourire charmeur ayant fait son apparition sur son visage.

– Hum... Non.

Semblant se prendre un projectile de trois tonnes sur la tête, Chat Noir n'eut même pas besoin de questionner sa Lady sur la raison de sa remarque. Elle offrit la réponse elle-même.

– Non, car je te jure que je ferai encore mieux l'année prochaine, lui susurra-t-elle en approchant son visage. Et celle d'après. Et celle d'après. Et celle encore après, mon chaton. Crois-moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, ni de mes surprises. Je suis pleine d'imagination.

Ignorant si le ton quasi-séducteur qu'avait employé sa compagne était volontaire ou non, Chat Noir ne put empêcher son cœur d'exprimer une certaine pulsion... d'envie ? En temps temps normal, il aurait été flatté ou amusé face à de tels propos tenus par Ladybug. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'était pas le cas.

Même très loin d'être le cas.

Était-il en train de perdre la raison ? Possible. Perdait-il de plus en plus pied à mesure que le regard azur de son amoureuse le fixait intensément ? Cela était plus que probable. Devenait-il fou ? Seul un aveugle ne pourrait le remarquer. Et pourtant, tout ce qui apparut clairement dans l'esprit de Chat Noir fut son ardente envie de s'emparer des lèvres de sa promise.

Sur ce point, il n'avait aucun doute.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ne pouvant contrôler son geste, il avait saisi la nuque de Ladybug et avait plaqué sur lèvres sur les siennes, presque avec violence. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui. Goûter avidement et sans retenue à ses lèvres qui le rendaient incontrôlable. Cette envie dont il ignorait tout mais qu'il tenta de satisfaire au mieux.

Ladybug fut surprise par ce geste inattendu. Mais sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, son esprit partit à des millions d'années lumières, tout comme celui de Chat Noir. À nouveau, elle perdit pied, le baiser occupant la moindre de ses pensées. Ses propres lèvres répondirent d'elles-mêmes à l'invitation de son partenaire, si bien que ses mains décidèrent de se loger dans sa chevelure dorée. Cet élan leur valut de basculer en arrière, avantage à Ladybug qui, en rompant le contact, constata que c'était elle qui pouvait en tirer partie, Chat Noir étant visiblement incapable de bouger sous son corps. Ladybug se sentit alors littéralement transpercée par son regard. Comment de simples yeux pouvaient-ils être aussi perçants et la faire chavirer ainsi... Il lui semblait que le vert des yeux de son amoureux paraissait plus profond, plus foncé, plus obscure... L'effet de la nuit très certainement. En tout cas, elle comptait bien goûter à nouveau à cette sensation des plus délicieuses, bien qu'elle ignorait totalement comment une telle envie pouvait naître, et d'où pouvait-elle provenir.

Ladybug prit alors l'initiative et embrassa Chat Noir, faisant renaître un brasier similaire à celui d'il y a quelques secondes. Les lèvres de son compagnon se faisaient fortes et pressantes, insistantes... Tout ce qu'elle demandait. Et alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, elle sentit les mains de Chat Noir descendre sur sa taille, semblant la presser davantage contre son corps.

Une seule pensée cohérente put faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Ladybug. Une pensée double. Elle songea rapidement au fait qu'un rapprochement aussi... proche, ne s'était jamais produit entre eux ; mais également que cela lui plaisait énormément. Ce fut cette seconde partie qui se manifesta extérieurement quand un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Un petit son, à peine audible, mais qui pourtant sembla décupler les idées qui traversaient l'esprit de Chat Noir. Idées qu'il désirait réaliser à tout prix avec elle. Avec elle et pour elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes ou ses pensées. Et il en était très certainement de même pour sa compagne... Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son état second. A croire qu'ils venaient de s'engager dans un cercle vicieux qu'il serait difficile de briser, sans pour autant vouloir que cela se produise.

Transporté par ce profond désir, Chat Noir reprit le contrôle des choses. N'y tenant plus, il se propulsa sur le côté afin de surplomber sa partenaire. C'était à son tour de jouer, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de faire perdre le contrôle à Ladybug... comme elle lui avait fait perdre le sien. Ce geste avait envoyé valser les couvertures qui les protégeaient du froid, mais ce détail n'avait plus d'importance. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps se chargeait de les tenir au chaud. Chat Noir continua d'embrasser Ladybug tout en pressant davantage son corps contre le sien. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la sentir si proche de lui ne faisait que renforcer son envie de la couvrir de baisers, dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau ces gémissements qui l'envoyaient au septième ciel.

Ces petits sons se firent bien entendre. Bien que le premier marquait la surprise de Ladybug quant à l'audace de son partenaire, les quelques-uns qui suivirent la rendaient totalement immuable au monde extérieur. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'est les lèvres de Chat Noir qui l'envoûtaient complètement. Et la sensation de sentir son corps puissant contre le sien, beaucoup plus frêle, ne faisait que la perdre encore plus. Bien évidemment qu'elle avait toujours pensé que son compagnon était la perfection en tout point – physique compris – et il ne s'était que bonifié depuis un an, comme elle avait pu le remarquer lors du défilé. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Jamais dans ses souvenirs ils ne s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. L'unique fois où les choses avaient dérapé remontait à la fin de l'été, soit il y a plus de deux mois... Ce n'était rien comparé à cette fougue nouvelle qui avait pris possession du corps et de l'esprit des deux amoureux.

Cependant, l'état de plénitude dans lequel était plongé Ladybug fut brusquement interrompu. Et pas de la manière la plus tendre. Une bouffée d'air glaciale avait fait son chemin et venait de la geler sur place. Ce qui était étrange puisque avec son costume, sa résistance au froid était accrue. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements soudains et inattendus qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'effet que lui procurait Chat Noir. Ce dernier, ayant bien remarqué le changement d'état de sa Lady, interrompit leur échange et la regarda, inquiet. Mais l'inquiétude laissa bien vite place à l'étonnement quand son esprit sembla enfin revenir à la raison.

Tout simplement puisque Ladybug venait de se détransformer.

Laissant de côté les questions sur le pourquoi du comment la transformation avait été interrompue, Chat Noir prit néanmoins quelques secondes pour observer le visage de Marinette. Après l'assurance et la passion qui avaient transparu dans ses yeux, elle semblait désormais complètement perdu et paniquée, se rendant très certainement compte de son retour à la normal.

Il y avait de ça. Mais l'esprit de la jeune fille était surtout et avant tout encore embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était comme si ce coup de froid l'avait réveillé d'un rêve, et qu'elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Cette sensation qui s'évaporait de son esprit peu à peu, tandis que mille et une questions fusèrent dans sa petite tête. Et ce, à nouveau et comme toujours, sans qu'elle ne puisse véritablement les comprendre. Et le fait que son petit-ami la regarde en clignant des yeux, mais toujours dans la même position qu'il avait adopté, fit ressortir sa gêne naturelle qui avait pourtant disparu quelques temps plus tôt.

Tremblant toujours de froid, Marinette essaya de se rasseoir et Chat Noir l'y aida en se décalant. Il constata qu'elle était habillée comme au défilé, et comprit que ses vêtements ne l'aidaient pas à contrer le froid. Il l'enveloppa alors d'une couverture, tandis que de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche. Ne sachant véritablement pas comment il devait se comporter après leur interlude, Chat Noir songea que, pour l'instant, la réchauffer était le plus important. Il frictionna son dos et ses bras dans l'espoir de faire circuler la chaleur dans son corps. Il entendit Marinette lâcher un rire nerveux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il signifiait.

A nouveau, ils se retrouvaient complètement désorientés, mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment.

– Marinette ? fit une petite voix aiguë.

Marinette et Chat Noir se retournèrent alors vers Tikki qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le kwami se dirigea vers les deux adolescents et vint se poser au creux des mains de Marinette.

– Tikki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en grelottant.

– Je suis désolée, je n'avais plus d'énergie. Tu es restée transformée trop longtemps.

– Oh, d'accord. Je vois...

Voici bien une donnée qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans son plan. Marinette jeta alors un coup d'œil à Chat Noir. Bien que rougissant subitement, la vision de son partenaire la ramenant instantanément à quelques minutes plus tôt, elle toussota avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Tikki.

– Plagg est dans la même situation, j'imagine.

– Oui, je pense qu'il ne tardera pas puisque Adrien s'est transformé après toi.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent à nouveau un regard, et Chat Noir comprit immédiatement. Alors il prononça le mot « Détransformation », et reprit l'apparence d'Adrien Agreste. Dès l'instant où son costume disparut, il comprit pourquoi Marinette avait eu froid tout d'un coup. Lui-même se retrouva gelé et se saisit rapidement d'une couverture. Ce brusque changement d'état fit sourire Marinette, qui semblait enfin de se détendre peu à peu.

– Merci, gamin, tu as bien choisi ton moment, dit Plagg sans manquer une occasion d'attirer l'attention de tous. Un peu plus, et je ne pouvais plus tenir.

– Pardon Plagg, on ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait se détransformer comme ça.

– Tenez, cela vous redonnera de l'énergie.

Marinette venait de sortir deux macarons de son petit sac et les tendait aux deux kwamis. Certes, elle savait que Plagg était friand de fromage, mais elle n'avait que ça sous la main, toujours au cas où Tikki en aurait besoin. Tikki remercia sa porteuse tandis que Plagg se plaignit une nouvelle fois, ne faisant qu'attirer les foudres de son amie rouge à pois noirs. Marinette s'amusa de leur petite altercation, puis elle sentit qu'Adrien s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle le regarda, complètement partagée. Devait-elle faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé, ou ne rien dire ? C'était affreusement gênant pour elle d'y repenser, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler ouvertement avec Adrien. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne mette pas le sujet sur la table. Elle serait incapable d'en parler, incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui avait pris.

Pourtant, son compagnon ne dit rien. Adrien lui offrit un tendre sourire et vint déposer un baiser sur son front tout en douceur ; cette douceur était l'exacte opposé des échanges qui les avaient mis dans tous leurs états. Le cœur de Marinette se fit plus léger à ce constat. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un moment d'égarement. Peut-être en parlerait-elle à Alya afin que celle-ci puisse l'éclairer sur ce qui clochait chez elle. Mais là, maintenant, le fait que tout semblait redevenir comme avant la rassurait.

– On devrait peut-être rentrer, proposa Adrien. Je pense qu'on n'assumera pas en classe demain de s'être couché si tard.

– Pardon de t'avoir forcé à veiller alors que tu étais déjà épuisé, dit Marinette en riant quelque peu.

– Ça en valait la peine...

Elle ne tiqua pas le double sens d'Adrien. Ce dernier était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, et un étrange sentiment de frustration l'avait envahi assez rapidement. Il pensa alors naïvement que cela lui passera, que ce n'était pas très important, que c'était juste un incident, que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir eu des pensées aussi étranges et inhabituelles...

Quand Plagg et Tikki eurent fini de reprendre des forces, ils activèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée leur transformation. Ladybug rangea les affaires dans son panier tandis que Chat Noir l'attendait en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en l'observant... Peut-être un peu trop attentivement. Davantage conscient de lui-même, il voulut se donner une claque mentale quand il se rendit compte qu'il observait un peu trop les courbes de son corps parfaitement marquées par son costume. Quand elle le rejoignit, il afficha un grand sourire, espérant qu'elle ne le trouverait pas bizarre. Et pour cela, il n'avait rien à craindre : Ladybug était trop occupée à remplir son esprit de pensées inutiles pour éviter de penser à l'incident.

D'un simple signe de tête, ils s'accordèrent pour repartir. Le trajet retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, Chat Noir n'insistant même pas pour faire la course comme il l'avait pensé à l'aller. Malgré les quelques sourires ou éclats de rire qui faisaient par moment leur apparition, la pression était loin de retomber. Tous deux espérèrent que la nuit porterait conseil, et effacerait cet épisode de leur vie. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant dès le lendemain, histoire de ne pas perturber leur petite vie (presque) tranquille...

Le Manoir Agreste fut leur première destination. Chat Noir s'immisça le premier dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Ladybug le suivit ensuite, laissant toutefois pendre son yo-yo à son attache pour qu'elle puisse plus facilement repartir.

– Merci encore ma Lady pour tout ce que tu as fait. C'était une très belle soirée.

– Je suis contente de voir que tu te sens beaucoup mieux par rapport à tout l'heure. J'ai fait du bon travail, on dirait.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des anniversaires surprises...

– Et bien, il va falloir t'y faire, mon chaton.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, juste avant de le serrer dans son bras. Chat Noir lui rendit son étreinte, ignorant que Ladybug se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il lui sembla qu'il battait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

– Tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir, plaisanta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

– Tu n'es pas fatiguée, toi ?

– Un peu, mais moins que toi je pense.

– On verra bien lequel de nous deux s'endormira en classe demain.

– Pari tenu.

Ladybug se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser Chat Noir. Elle choisit de l'écourter au bout d'à peine deux secondes, par peur d'à nouveau perdre le contrôle.

– Bonne nuit, chaton, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi, ma Lady, répondit-il en la serrant davantage contre lui. Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Ladybug ne prenne possession de son yo-yo, et s'envole dans la nuit, disparaissant de la vision de son compagnon. Dans quelques heures, ils pourraient se retrouver au lycée.

Et pourtant, cette séparation laissait un goût amère dans le cœur du garçon . La première chose qu'il fit après s'être détransformé fut de ranger le bonnet chat avec ses autres vêtements et déposer le cadre sur son bureau, de manière à ce qu'il puisse admirer la photographie depuis son lit. Adrien s'allongea lourdement et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps assez lentement, avec la perspicace pensée que jamais il n'oublierait cette escapade.

Et que malgré l'extrême fatigue qu'il ressentait depuis des heures et des heures, il mettrait un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

 **Je vous vois déjà venir. NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Je sais je suis cruelle, mais que voulez-vous, on dirait que c'est ma marque de fabrique XD**

 **On se retrouve vite pour un prochain défi suite de cette histoire :)**


End file.
